


Above but Under

by nursal1060



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bed Sex, Bedroom Sex, Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, Cowgirl Position, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, F/M, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Hemospectrum, Light BDSM, Love/Hate, Master/Servant, Mates, Orgasm Control, Pailing, Seme Aradia, Shameless Smut, Smut, Submission, Towels, Troll Biology, Troll Culture, Troll Romance, Trolls, Uke Equius, Unrequited Love, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Voyeurism, female dom, feminine screams, male sub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 17:48:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6249562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nursal1060/pseuds/nursal1060
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aradia isn't fond of Equius bossing her around. Even if he's above her in rank, he's under her in bed, and she plans to make him remember that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Above but Under

**Author's Note:**

> My most recently finished request for a sempai ^^  
> I've wanted to make Equius an uke for forever ;) and now he is~  
> Enjoy, comment please, I love constructive feedback! :D  
> Reupload from my deviantart account (uploaded there on 12/26/2015)

Summary: Equius pushes his rust-blooded lover for his personal pleasure, but unknown to everyone, Aradia is really the one who pulls all the shots behind closed doors.  
\-------------  
“Aradia...I need you to...get me...a clean towel.” The blue blooded troll spoke to his rust-blooded lover as she combed her hair in her red room. He walked by on purpose, just to order her to do something.  
She continued brushing her long strands before whining slightly, “You are so weird, you make robots but you ask me to do things for you.”  
He told her softly but firmly, “Aradia, you are a lowblood...I need....I need a towel.”  
She rolled her eyes, “No, not until you ask properly.”  
Equius’ voice got more serious as he ordered once more, “Aradia.”  
Aradia turned quickly so her swooshed and purposely brushed against his cheek, “Or? You’ll take away my night privilege? You couldn’t.” He raised an eyebrow, backed up, removed his cracked glasses and leaned forward to stare into her eyes with his dark blue ones.  
After a few seconds of motionless staring, she groaned, “Fine.” She got up and walked towards the bathroom in a huff. The tall troll put his glasses back on and stared at her as she stormed down the hall. He loved bossing her around, secretly.  
As much as he loved being higher than Aradia in blood, he couldn’t deny, without her, he wouldn’t be able to do much. He was a strong troll, too much for his own sometimes. He needed her to help get dressed, hold fragile objects...and even in bed, seeing as if he was to grab her by the shoulders accidently, he feared he could injure her. So even in bed, he had to have her do pretty much everything.  
She came back inside and ordered him with a devious smile, “Kneel.”  
He shook his head, “Aradia, that isn’t right...you can’t order a blue blood.”  
Aradia smiled smugly, “Well, I want you to be my height so I can dry your mane. Down, hoofbeast.”  
Equius was a little horrified, “D-Did you just...call me…?”  
Aradia smiled deviously, “You like being called that in bed, don’t you Equius~?”  
Equius’ cheeks flushed a dark blue, “T-That’s inappropriate outside of the bedroom!”  
She rolled the towel in her eyes, teasing him, “You mean...outside of the respiteblock? I know you like then I use my so-called ‘lowblood’ terminology.” The blue blood remained silent, not sure what exactly to say to that except to get down to his knees so he was her height. She smiled more innocently as she proceeded to dry his sweaty hair, arms and face with the towel. Once she was done with his arms, she moved his arms over his head as she began to roll up his top to dry his torso, starting with his grub scars.  
He told her with uncertainty, “A-Aradia, d-do be gentle on those.”  
The female smiled with a little glimmer of deviousness, “Why of course.” She ran the towel over them, pressing down a little harder than normal to make him hiss. Smiling, she thumbed them to make the blue blood in front of his throw her head back and moan slightly at the touch.  
Equius’ cheeks blued up deeper than before, “A-Aradia! T-This is...l-lewd! S-Stop this at once!” Aradia rubbed the scars a moment longer before she kissed one of them and pulled away.  
Aradia smiled, “It's cute when you moan.”  
Equius stood up quickly, “I am not cute...that is very disrespectful Aradia.”  
Aradia ran her finger down his chest that was now exposed to her at eye level, “Oh? You didn't complain about that before.” She made sure to touch both of his troll nipples and watch his reaction before he backed away.  
Equius found himself backing up, “A-Aradia M-Megido! T-This…”  
Aradia smiled, “You might be a highblood outside, but in the bed, you’re the one under me.”  
Equius blushed and ordered her, “C-Close the door if you want...that.”  
Aradia did so and smirked, “It’s only because you don’t want anyone to hear your uke voice.”  
Equius frowned as he lay back on the human bed he had for mating, since a coon would be too messy, “It’s not an uke voice-”  
Aradia pulled off her shirt, “Nope, it’s a full-on hentai girl’s voice, love. I’ve watched my share with Damara, so I would know.”  
Equius sat back with his shirt already rolled up, “At least I’m not silent. You barely speak at all when we are...mating.”  
Aradia went over to the table drawer, “I love listening to your voice. I would sleep with you just to hear that. Now, hands behind.” She pulled out a pair of metal handcuffs with diamond locks, something that Equius, at the moment, could not break solely with his wrists. Grudgingly, he complied and let Aradia cuff his hands behind the headboard above his head. Better that his hands were there then accidently breaking Aradia’s bones.  
He began sweating as he ordered her, “U-Undress me.”  
She shook her head and taunted, “Not until I undress first, I know you like a full view to yourself.” The female took her sweet time undressing herself, taking time to fold her clothes and place them on her vanity before turning in all her glory to face him. He turned a deep shade of blue and began sweating again. She moved over him and made sure to sit on his stomach with her back to him as she undid his shorts, tights and boots.  
He struggled against the restraints, “H-Hurry up.”  
She turned to him and glared, “I’ll do what I want.” Slowly and surely, she removed his boots, his shorts, his tights, and finally his briefs. She returned to the desk and got a roll of metal rope.  
Equius’ voice jumped up an octave as he begged, “N-No...not the feet too.”  
She moved one of his ankles to the bedpost, “You kick too much if I don’t keep your feet secure.” She made sure to triple wrap his ankles with the stiff rope before getting back on top of him to take off his cracked shades and place them on the nightstand. His deep blue eyes, complete with his undereye circles, shone deeply below her. She smiled, knowing that his voice was already jumping.  
His voice had jumped already to two-and-a-half octaves above his usually super deep voice as Aradia pressed her rumble-sphere breasts to his troll nipples, “A-Araaaaadia~” He was almost singing in pre-puberty voice.  
She smiled, “Scream for me, Equius.” Her hair traveled down his sweaty, chiseled abs on their way to the folds covering his nook. He shuffled in his position as she opened the folds to his wet, blue nook, and rubbed the area right above, trying to coax out his bulge. Equius bucked under her, trying to get the most sensation in his hoofbeast-bulge.  
In terms of bulges, the lower on the hemospectrum for landwellers, the higher the troll from candy red to grape purple, the bulges got longer. Seadwellers had mildly long bulges, but unlike landwellers’ smooth bulges, they had rings around theirs for more sensation. Equius had a pretty long bulge, and unlike Gamzee’s extremely long and thin bulge, he had a decently long bulge that was super thick, like that off a hoofbeast.  
Aradia rubbed his sensitive area while she bucked against his abs to release hers, “Come out...hurry.”  
Equius threw his head back, “Oh….oh Araaaaadia~~!” She pressed her fingers harder at the sensitive bit of skin as she felt movement under it. Pressing a bit more, she moved her hand as his bulge fell out of its hiding place, making Equius’ voice jump another half octave, bringing it almost into the feminine range, “O-Oh!! Yes!!”  
Aradia smiled, “Looks like you’re ready.” Right after, her smaller bulge came out of her and gently coiled around the base of Equius’. Moments later, his began to slick-up, having his dark blue genetic material coating both his bulge and Aradia’s. He was ready, but Aradia didn’t let his bulge near her nook just yet.  
He begged, “P-Please…”  
She whispered, “I couldn’t QUITE hear that.”  
His voice got more desperate and feminine, “L-Love, please~~!!” Aradia smiled and complied, sitting up on his legs and using her bulge to guide his to her nook. Equius grunted as he could feel her heat against his nook before he was pushed back inside. His eyes widened as he felt himself slide in without much effort. Aradia was used to having him inside her body.  
His bulge began curling inside her, but he was the one squealing, “Oooh! Ooooooh my! T-That...OH!! Yes!! Yes!!!” Aradia smiled as she moved her hips, she couldn’t deny that it was fun to make this ‘buff troll’ squeal out just like people assumed she would during pailing.  
Aradia whispered as she moved, “You sound amazing like this~.”  
Equius panted, S-So...so lewd...OHHHH!!” He tried to pull against the restrains, but it proved futile. He was held still as Aradia bounced on his lap, and his bulge did all the work.  
Equius turned dark blue as he moaned like a female, “E-Eyaaaaaaah! K-Kimochiiiiii~!!” Aradia laughed a little bit inside every time, because he sounded exactly like a schoolgirl from most adult animes. His voice increased as she moved harder and faster against his hips, and he ws hitting his ultimate release.

“AC hears Aradia and Equius pailing. AC likes this and decides to write it down.” Nepeta sat outside the couple’s respiteblock and smiled as she listened to the couple pail, something that she didn’t do too often seeing as she could just make fanfiction about them.  
This time, however, she was curious, and all she could hear was a female troll voice. Aradia was sure loud!  
“AC is surprised that AA is so loud with CT, it is truely anime worthy, as AA says. I’m going to add this to my shipping wall!” She made notes and listened for a few more minutes before running to her respiteblock.

Aradia took his towel and wiped him down while he was tied up, “You’re definitely getting slower, you can’t hold out as long anymore.”  
Equius blushed and spoke in his normal voice again, “I’m just...getting used to this...experience.”  
Aradia mocked his voice as she giggled, “How LOOD of you.”  
Equius whined softly, “Stop, now...untie...me.”  
Aradia shook her head, “What, no formality?”  
Equius was pissed off, “Aradia!”  
She sat at his desk, “Manners, or you’ll be stuck there.” He struggled against the constraints for a moment longer before he whispered, “Please...untie me.” Aradia began untying him as she said, “Told you, being kind gives you what you want.” She untied him, and to her surprise, he kissed her on the cheek before he ordered, “Dress me.”  
She smiled and rolled her eyes, “If you say so.”


End file.
